


You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone

by orphan_account



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Legacy theory of what I think Dyson did/went through after the events of Legacy. An AU of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

He saw it all. The portal as it appeared in the sky. Sam Flynn in the Games. The destruction of the End of Line Club. The Enforcer as Clu connected Flynn’s disk to it. The fall of Rinzler. The reintegration of Clu. Flynn’s death. He saw it all, but he never did anything. Dyson, the right hand of Clu, did nothing as he saw everything crumble at his feet. He had left Clu when he saw that Clu would not listen to reason. When it was all over, he took over as leader. The Grid always needs a leader. Without that the Grid is nothing but Programs without purpose.

Dyson took down everything that reminded him of Clu. He tore down the coliseum. He dismantled the army. He destroyed the Rectifier. Even with everything wiped clean, Clu was still there. Dyson would hear his footsteps as he sat on the now changed throne. He would feel his presence when he went into a sleep cycle. He would smell him when we walked the streets of Tron city. For the first time in cycles, Dyson watched the Energy thunderstorms that would crop up. In those moments it was as if Clu was there. Clu was there, but gone.

When he would wake from a nightmare, for a nano he would hear Clu. Feel Clu. But he would soon realize that he was alone. Dyson thought about derezzing himself. Go to the top of Admin tower and throw himself off the top. The thought of being with Clu again, in anyway, spurred him to try. However, when he would get to the top, with the wind whipping his hair around, he couldn’t do it. He had functions to complete. The Grid always needed a leader. The only leader left was him.

It took him cycles to finally go to the ruins of the portal. There was almost nothing left, as the sea was slowly taking it back. Dyson stepped off his ship and onto the gravel beach. The portal was off, but there was always a faint energy that pulsed around the surrounding area. It was a treacherous climb, but he made it. Dyson sat on the jagged remains of the rock that was once the housing for the portal. He couldn’t get as close as he wanted, but this would have to do.

It was quiet for quite a while before he spoke. “I miss you Clu. I miss you in my arms. I miss standing by your side. I miss our arguments. I miss everything, and I can never get it back. I did not want to leave you, but you forced my hand. You did what you had to do, and so did I.” He said to the empty area.

He sat there quiet again, the wind and the sea talking to him though he did not understand what they said. When he talked for the last time he lifted a hand to touch the right side of his face. Clu had once fixed him, made him perfect again. Clu was gone, and so was everything else that reminded Dyson of him. His fingers touched jagged pixels and he flinched a little. It had hurt when he had gotten rid of what Clu had perfected, but it did not hurt as much as he hurt from Clu being gone.

“I never got to tell you that I love you, and I guess I never will.”


	2. I Can Fix That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what inspired this drabble? If you guess the scene from Holes, you're correct. More Angst.

Here he was again. For the now umpteenth time Dyson took the trip up to the top of the now red streaked Admin Tower. Alone, he sat at the edge of the balcony with his legs dangling over the side. Alone, he questioned the remainder of his existence on the Grid.

The wind was quieter than normal. It ruffled his hair in an almost friendly way and it soothed the pain of the raw pixels on his scarred face. Off in the distance Dyson saw the faint beginnings of an Energy storm coming into being. It reminded him of Clu, just like everything else did. He could never get away from the constant memory of him.

The wind wrapped around him. For a moment Dyson considered if the wind would miss him if he jumped. If his voxels scattered the ground below, would the wind miss it’s companion that visited it so often? Dyson almost laughed. That would be ridiculous. The wind has no intelligence, it can not miss anything. Though the thought of the wind missing was nice. If only there was any other Program on the Grid that would miss him as well.

Dyson looked down at his hands which rested in his lap. They rested almost palms up, as if he were surrendering to something. Or someone. He flexed them slightly before he felt a twinge of pain go through him. The pain was not from something physical, but it came from a memory. For he remembered how the spaces between his fingers had fit Clu’s fingers so perfectly.

His breath came hitched as memories started to pour into him. Clu’s touch. His laugh. His grace on a Light Cycle. The way he walked. The way he held him while they were in a sleep cycle. Dyson missed Clu to the point where he could feel the pain in his code.

It was in these moments that Dyson wished he was a User, so that he could cry. Clu had once told him that crying was a way for Users to physicaly get rid of their sadness. Dyson knew he would never be able to be a User. That he would never be able to get rid of this pain. Never be able to fix it the way Clu fix him.

"You fixed everything Clu. Anytime anything needed too be fixed or perfected, you would always be there…." He asked the empty air around him, his voice faltering.

The wind suddenly stopped and the area around Dyson became suddenly quiet. Then came the foot steps. Dyson kept himself as calm as he recognized the owner of those steps. This had happened before and he knew if he remained calm and ignored them they would go away. The footsteps stopped right next to him though Dyson had clenched his eye shut in hope that the memory specter to go away.

A gloved hand touched his unmarred cheek and gently turned his head so that Dyson was facing the known intruder. “I can fix that.” said a voice that caused Dyson to open his eye in shock.

It was Clu.

He looked like he always did. Bright gold circuits, strawberry blonde hair, loving blue eyes. It was like he had never left. 

Whatever this glitch was, Dyson did not want to question it. He derezzed his gloves and reached up to place his hands on Clu’s face, the way he used to do. A simile spread across most of his face as he felt the always present stubble and warmth of Clu’s face. Clu smiled in return.

Dyson started to say something but a sudden lightning bolt caused him to turn his head suddenly, and look towards the oncoming Energy storm. Turning back to Clu, he found that his hands where caressing nothing but empty air. The wind picked back up again as Dyson sat there with his arms still outstretched.

Clu was gone.

Again.


End file.
